The Other Twin
by Rosie O
Summary: George isn't a twin. He's his own person, and he starts to come to terms with past feelings, and conversations. Please R&R. It'd affect the outcome
1. Chapter 1

**__**

The Other Twin

Disclaimer: I own very little, a few characters here and there, maybe just a word or two for the computer. Is that too much to ask? Would you deprive a young girl those necessities? 

A/N: This idea has been toying with me for a while. Everyone looks at them as one, but what if there's more to the story?

***

__

"So what if he asked you to the dance, Alicia? It doesn't matter, I got the better twin."

George woke up abruptly in the apartment he and Fred shared. He never thought correctly after that dream, the dream that came from past.

It really was always Fred first. Everyone thought Fred had all the ideas, but he really wasn't the genius behind all their tricks. Heck, 2 dead people, a werewolf, and a rat really were.

At first when they found it, at the beginning of their fifth year, George felt guilty. It really should have gone to Harry, and anybody with half conscience knew that. Harry really had nothing of sentimental value.

George even went as far as to mention it to Fred to give it to him. But Fred brushed him off with, "Don't be such a prat George. Do you know how much money we could make off of this?"

And besides, Harry couldn't get mad if he didn't know. Truthfully, George regarded him as better than a brother, as a true friend, something he honestly didn't have. 

Harry had always laughed at jokes, directed to himself or otherwise. He had always supported their ideas, and taken pride in being "adopted" into the Weasley family, something not many people would have done. But mostly, it was never FredAndGeorge to him. It was Fred, and it was George. He could tell them apart, and he knew the difference.

He began to wonder if Alicia thought of him as an individual, or just a twin. True, they looked a good deal alike, but they weren't identical. Okay, they were but certain things separated them. For instance, George could tell right from wrong. 

Fred was always like that. Their parents shrugged it off, saying that Fred was just the dominant type, and George, well, wasn't.

And then, when Harry gave them his Tri-Wizard winnings, George felt unbelievably guilty. It wasn't right to take his father's journal and not even mention it. Of course, they got nearly all their ideas from it. Everything was really laid out for them, but James died before any of the plans could be executed, so tests were never done. 

Granted, they'd done more than enough tweaking to make it their own legally, even in the magical world, but George felt guilty. Harry hadn't known what brought his parents together, in fact neither did anyone else. 

James was working on new fireworks, and couldn't quite figure out the minor problem to make them duplicate when a Vanishing charm flew at them. Lily accidentally looked at the plans when cleaning the Head Boy and Gril common room.

The most un-nerving thing that George found out, was that James did his work to the fullest, and was productive in classes. Which, Fred hadn't known. He didn't concern himself with James' actual entries, Fred skipped right to the drawings.

__

"James was talented," Fred once said _"and he would have wanted his stuff to be produced."_

__

"But wouldn't he have wanted to live, to make the stuff under **his** name?"

__

"He's a fellow mischief-maker, he wouldn't object!"

Fred had no idea. George thought maybe he would have thumbed through the journal, knowing that James really wasn't as much of a mischief-maker as they thought. 

Sirius Black was. He was also the reason George didn't try to give the journal to Harry when Fred wasn't looking. James led an entirely different life from Sirius thought, from really what anyone thought. James wasn't a normal child, he was a Metamorphagus, and he was adopted.

George also knew that Harry would have known all this if James was alive and it killed him to think he was hiding such an interesting life.

A/N 2: Well, what do you think? Does it fit? Tell me, and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**__**

The Other Twin

Disclaimer: I own very little, a few characters here and there, maybe just a word or two for the computer. Is that too much to ask? Would you deprive a young girl those necessities? 

A/N: This idea has been toying with me for a while. Everyone looks at them as one, but what if there's more to the story?

***

__

"You don't want to go to the Quidditch Supply Store? Are you insane?"

"It's not an interest of mine."  
"You know Mom and Dad won't let us if both of us don't go!"

"So what, Fred? No loss to me."

"It will be when I beat the prat who calls himself **my** twin into the ground!"

"Fine, I'll go!"

George stuck his head out of his Musing Bowl. It was truly an invention of theirs, well really Hermione and George. It showed you whatever you needed to see, one single memory. It was a bit like a Pensive, it stored your thoughts. Only difference was it chose what you saw, it decided to show you what your heart was telling you.

Of course it would show him something depressing today.

He wanted to see something happy, but alas, it would not. It showed him the day everything really changed. Fred had never really said or implied that George wasn't good enough to be his twin before, but George knew it. It was Fred, and George, like he was an afterthought or something.

Hermione was a really great girl. Much nicer than Alicia. George had often thought that Hermione might be his one. He felt such a connection with her. George knocked over a bowl as he pondered who would kill him first, Ron, Fred, or Harry. He laughed nervously to think of all the trouble it would cause. 

George wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing and soon enough the vase full of flowers that Fred (who took them from George) was planning on giving to Angelina. George had wanted to give them to Hermione, with the pretext of thanking her for her help. 

She was entering her 6th year. She was only two years younger than him, he thought, it wasn't that scandalous. _But, _he thought, _Mum's nearly got Ron's and Hermione's wedding planned. She doesn't like him that way. She told me so. She might even like-_

"George! Are you up already?"

"Yeah, Fred. Why?"

"Make breakfast!"

George gave a frustrated sigh and waved his wand. Bacon and eggs crowded the pine scrubbed table. Sausages, biscuits, and muffins filled the room. Fruit salad appeared from nowhere. Ham, roast beef, pancakes, all appeared quickly. 

__

I've lost my chance, he thought, _I won't have time to think again until tomorrow. _

Fred came out of his room, and without even muttering thanks to George, he began to eat portions large enough for Hagrid. 

George didn't stick around. He immediately apparated to his shop. Their shop, you could say, but Fred just worked the register and his charm on the female customers, while George worked tirelessly on his new inventions, usually with Hermione, who frequently flooed over, since Ginny was in America this summer with her cousin. 

"George!" _Oh shit! _George thought, _I thought she would have given up on me by now._ Alicia Spinnet, his off-and-on girlfriend was standing in his shop. 

"George, are you ok? You didn't sound too good when you canceled our date last week."

"Alicia, you're a cool person, and all, but we are meant for each other, you know that, I know that, why are we kidding ourselves?"

"Wow! I can't believe you! You're so selfish! Figures you'd do something like this. Fred was always the good twin anyway. But no, I had to go with the other twin! I hate you!"

And with a pop, Alicia promptly disappeared. George was once again left with his thoughts. Fred would not come for another hour when the shop officially opened. 

***

At 5 of 9, Hermione walked into her crush's shop. No one would have guessed them together, but then again, they weren't. When Hermione first realized she fancied him, she assured herself that every good girl wants a bad boy at one time. But as she knew him a bit longer, she realized how sweet he really was. 

"George? Are you here?" Hermione gasped, George was on the floor of his shop. 

Hermione ran over to his side and checked his pulse. Grabbing a bit of floo powder, she appeared in Dumbledore's office. 

"Professor, are you here?"

A/N 2: I have the best reviewers EVER!!!! I was having an awful day, I saw my ex, who I never really got over, and he was with another girl, but when I checked my inbox, I had review alerts! I was so happy! And they were nice too! Well except one, but they courteous enough to e-mail them straight to me instead embarrassing me by putting them up for the world to see.


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

The Other Twin

Disclaimer: I own very little, a few characters here and there, maybe just a word or two for the computer. Is that too much to ask? Would you deprive a young girl those necessities? 

A/N: This idea has been toying with me for a while. Everyone looks at them as one, but what if there's more to the story?

***

__

"Wow! I can't believe you! You're so selfish! Figures you'd do something like this. Fred was always the good twin anyway. But no, I had to go with the other twin! I hate you!"

***

__

Please let me be dead, George thought. _Please all this ridicule just let it end. _

His eyes opened, but they did not behold his shop, or his house, not even the Burrow. He was sure he was dreaming. 

"How could I be back here?" he wondered out loud. 

"George!!!!!!!!!!!!" All he saw was a ball of hair, he didn't have a chance. Hermione ran so quickly and hugged with such force he thought was going to die. 

"Why am I here?" George managed to get out, which was no easy task with Hermione crushing every bone he had with her hug.

"You fainted on your floor, and well, we haven't been able to get you up for days!"

"How long have I been like this?"

"A week and a half, it was so scary! Ginny flew back from America, Bill came, and Charlie, We thought you had… Your pulse was so weak it seemed like you…"

"It's ok. I'm alive. But why are we are the hospital wing at Hogwarts?"

"Oh that. Well I found you on the floor and I wasn't sure what to do, so I got Professor Dumbledore and we brought you here. Since St Mungo's was taken over, I wasn't sure where else to go"

"Where is the old chap anyways?"

A small chuckle came from doorway.

"Mr. Weasley, long time no see."

"Indeed Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore gave a small chuckle at that.

"Umm… sir? May I ask something? I know I left school of my own judgment and all, but things were a bit different, see, so I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"May I return to school? I want to take my N.E.W.T.S. so if something happens I can fall back on them."

"Well, that is quite a surprise, does Fred wish to come back too?"

"Err… I am not sure, I was planning on doing this on my own, and well…"

"We shall see, I'll speak to the staff, though I am sure Mr. Filch will be quite happy to see you"

George's face went as red as his hair. 

"Though, Poppy shall have my head soon, as I was to tell you to go back to sleep George."

***

The two girls sat on the beds in the Gryffindor dorms.

"You know everyone thinks I like Ron?"

"Well you do, don't you?"

"Erm… no. But I like one of your brothers."

"Is it Bill? Or Charlie?"

"Neither."

"Aha! It's Fred!"

"Ginny-"

"IT is!"

"No, it's George. But it'll never work, he's with Alicia."

"Oh! I should go." Ginny ran from the dormitory with a mischievous look on her face.

"Ginny wait! He has a girlfriend, remember? George is with Alicia! Come back here!" Hermione sighed and sunk onto the bed.

"Actually he's not." said an angry voice from the doorway. 

"Alicia?"

"HE broke up with me, and now I know why. YOU! I was going to have going to have the perfect life! I would have had to lift a single finger the way their business was going! And you ruined it all!"

"Listen, you selfish gold-digger, you did it to yourself! George deserves better than you! You can't think about anything but yourself! George is a nice person, not that you would notice! You saw them as the twins! Not two separate people, insufferable brat!"

"Oh dear, did I upset the Mud-blood? What's the matter, Potter not laying you enough? Mark my words, you'll regret knowing George after I'm through with you!"

Alicia disappeared. After a moment, the bushy haired girl lost her composure and started to sob.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

The Other Twin

Disclaimer: Disclaimers stink, so here: I currently have 9 bucks and a blockbuster card in my wallet. I'm making no money, all characters aren't mine. 

A/N: This'll be a longer chapter than the last, I've more ideas. 

Wiccan PussyKat: Yeah, Harry is coming in this chapter. And you'd be surprised on what some of the characters will do. Romance fic, well I'm not sure. It will have it's points, but mostly, it'll be 2 cups angst, with a hint of action, a dash of romance (used sparingly), a sprig time-travel, a pinch of comic relief when needed, over medium heat, stirred counter-clockwise three times, for nineteen chapters.

***

__

"I love you Hermione. I always have, please, just see if you like me."

"Ha!" the giggling girl says while struggling to keep her composure. "I'm sorry George, but 

Fred's so much better."

*** 

George's screams broke the ear-shattering silence in the hospital wing. 

"George, are you ok?" The raven-haired boy looked quite worried. 

"James?"

"George? You didn't even know my dad. Wait, did you? What's he like? How?"

"Umm… can I tell you about something later?" George asked nervously as Hermione entered the room.

"Yeah, sure. I'll leave you two alone." Harry added with a wink.

"Hi, George" 

"Hey Hermione"

The conversation continued on as awkwardly as possible for two young people who fancy each other. That is to say, as uncomfortable as humanly possible

***

George avoided Harry for the next few days. Harry had come to Hogwarts three weeks early, after intelligence showed that Voldemort's followers would get him in the night. Voldemort could not hurt Harry in the Dursly's But his followers could. 

George knew the prophecy. It was heard during a meeting of the Order of The Phoenix. George realized that Harry's life sucked. Fred stopped going to meetings, Angelina said she couldn't lose him if he fought in the war. She said it wasn't fair for her to lose him. George nearly slapped her when she said that. 

__

What about Harry? What about Ginny? What about Percy? How bout Dumbledore? Cedric? he thought angrily. _Their lives were all changed because of this war, and some of them the last war too._

Harry had to kill or be killed, without the support of any parental figure in his life. That wasn't fair. Ginny still had dreams about her first year, and many would never accept her because of what he made her do. That wasn't fair. Percy had to chose between everything he's worked for, and his family, Sure he made the wrong choice, but the decision still wasn't fair. Dumbledore's school was in danger, and in his old age, when he should have retired, he was fighting an evil dark wizard. Cedric never graduated. He died before he could take his N.E.W.T.'s or before he could get his first job. That certainly wasn't fair. 

George sighed as he opened to the first page of the journal and started to read.

__

Sept 1

__

Dear Journal:

THIS ISN'T A DIARY!!!! Got that? Good. Well, I'm back at Hogwarts. Sirius stayed with me this summer, he ran away from home. I don't know why. I'd love to have people yell at me twenty four hours a day. Just kidding. He's had it rough, Regulus, his brother, died during the summer. They hated each other, but I never said I understood Sirius. 

Remus told his girlfriend about his monthly secret, she dumped him, and told a bunch of girls never to go out with him. Poor chap. I feel bad for him. 

Peter has yet to find his first girlfriend, but what did any of us expect. Baby steps, young grasshopper. But things are looking up for him. He can finally ride a broomstick without looking like a dweeb. 

I started my search for my real parents, but it's not as easy as one would think. Since my real name is James Potter, its very hard to find anything on my birth parents. I do have a few clues, because I'm a Metamorphagus, and I'm pure blood for at least three generations. That helps a lot. 

Full moon is tonight, so I have to leave soon to help out Moony. And dinner is calling, food is one better things in life, along with Lily, but I haven't yet seen her awake. I wonder what her problem is. 

Food awaits me.

****

James 


End file.
